Red Vox
Red Vox is a New York City based indie rock band created by Vinny, Mike, Joe, and Bill in 2015. Beginning primarily as a two-piece, Red Vox would eventually incorporate the talents of all four members. All recordings have been done at Red Room Studios, engineered by Joe Pecora of Happy Anarchy fame. History Somewhat aimless at first, the band came together in time due to Pecora's production style and bass groundwork. Though they don't necessarily adhere to one specific genre, Red Vox takes inspiration from a number of classic and contemporary rock bands. Vinny has said that bands like Radiohead, Pixies, David Bowie, Pink Floyd, The Cars, Wilco, MGMT, The Clash, Tame Impala, Queens of the Stone Age and Talking Heads were influences. Some consider the music psychedelic, though not exclusively so. According to Vinny, the name of the band came from a dream. This became a sort of theme for Red Vox as multiple songs have been claimed to originate from dreams. The band's debut album, What Could Go Wrong, was released in 2016. Staying somewhat rooted in guitar driven rock reminiscent of the early 90s, What Could Go Wrong would show signs of things to come, including a melody that would later be fleshed out on their 2017 full length follow-up. Another Light sees the band sounding more confident and varied than their first record. The 9 minute pseudo-prog song Stranded and brisk acoustic album Kerosene would follow. Currently the band is working on their followup to Another Light, Realign. In 2003, Vinny and Mike met in college and connected over a common love of bands like Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Nirvana, The Who and Black Sabbath. Around this time Vinny began learning guitar and writing his first songs, some of which would later be recorded with Red Vox. Trolls and Goblins and Long Lonely Night being among his early writing efforts. After a few years of being in random bands and playing guitar for Billy (who would later be in Red Vox as a contributing member,) Vinny started a band called Davy's Grey with Mike and their friend Phil. Mike's drumming at this time was highly influenced by Keith Moon and John Bonham while Vinny's guitar playing and vocals were influenced by David Gilmour and Kurt Cobain. Following nearly two years of practice, writing and sporadic local shows, Davy's Grey recorded a seven song EP in 2009 called No Cigarhttp://vine.bandcamp.com/album/no-cigar but disbanded shortly after. Mike and Phil went on to join various other bands while Vinny worked on various solo musical projects and created the Vinesauce youtube channel and streaming group. In late 2014 Vinny and Mike decided to get together and start another band. Beginning primarily as a two-piece, they worked on new and old songs, preparing them for recording. After some time, they found their way to Red Room Studios to work with Joe Pecora of Happy Anarchyhttps://youtu.be/DFKISSuqIxk fame on a feature length album. Somewhat aimless at first, the album came together in time due to Pecora's production style and bass groundwork. During this time, they settled upon the band name Red Vox which purportedly came from a dream Vinny had. The band has finished their follow-up to their What Could Go Wrong album, Another Light. Musical style Red Vox takes inspiration from a number of classic and contemporary rock bands. Vinny has said that bands like The Pixies, Radiohead , Pink Floyd, Nirvana, The Cars, Wilco and Talking Heads were influences. The music is mainly guitar driven but with psychedelic touches. According to Vinny, his discovering the band Tame Impala was a major factor in starting Red Vox. Albums So far, Red Vox has released three albums and one EP, with more in production. What Could Go Wrong What Could Go Wrong is the first studio album created by Red Vox. It was released in March 29, 2016 as their debut album, and was recorded at Red Room Studio over the course of about ten months. Sound mixing and engineering was done by Joe Pecora. What Could Go Wrong is hinted at by Vinny as possibly being a loose concept album. The main focus of the album could most likely be referring to exactly what the title says; "What Could Go Wrong". Songs in the album are all connected by the element of something going wrong. (Losing confidence in yourself, your significant other dies, you're faced with heartbreak multiple times, ETC.) The album has received mostly positive reviews on Vinny's bandcamphttps://vine.bandcamp.com/album/what-could-go-wrong and on the Red Vox YouTube page.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Wulc0enY4M It received a B+ from AltWirehttp://www.altwire.net/2016/04/01/album-review-red-vox-go-wrong/ citing "Despite those arguably minor shortcomings, What Could Go Wrong Is excellent in concept and execution. The musical pieces fall together neatly in place on this album, heralded by the fantastic musicianship of Vinny and Mike, where each song is gifted with a lovely suite of cool guitar-and-drum tunes, accompanied with strong and earthly vocals from Vinny." According to Beyond The Stage,http://www.beyondthestagemagazine.com/new-music-monday-red-vox/ "Each song is curiously unique from it’s peers without becoming jarring or feeling as if it belongs to another band entirely. What Could Go Wrong dials seamlessly into a number of influences that should appeal largely to fans of artists like Beck, Arctic Monkeys, Pixies, and The Flaming Lips." Emily Levy from youtube comments wrote: "One of the greatest albums ever made. Second only to Kidz Bop 2." Sales have also gone well for an indie release. What Could Go Wrong was in the top 10 of http://redvox.wikia.com/wiki/Bandcamp%7Cbandcamp's top selling albums for about 9 days. As of March 2017, What Could Go Wrong has over 100,000 views on youtube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Wulc0enY4M Blood Bagel On September 15, 2016, Red Vox released an EP entitled Blood Bagel. https://vine.bandcamp.com/album/blood-bagel It's a parody album consisting of 5 songs, each a pastiche of hard rock from the 80s and early 90s. Lyrically the album is filled with innuendo and thinly veiled references to bloody anuses. Generally regarded as the worst thing ever, here is the description of Blood Bagel by Red Vox: Another Light Another Light is Red Vox's second album, released on December 14, 2017. Red Vox released a song from their then untitled album on January 10, 2017. "From The Stars" is more psychedelic than some of the band's previous work, leading people to believe the album would take a similar direction. https://youtu.be/D2SOkAlcS7Y The next song released from the album was "In The Garden", released on March 16, 2017. Once again, Red Vox released another new song from their album called "Reno", which was released on July 2, 2017. Vinny has confirmed that there will be Another Light vinyls for sale "3 or 4 months down the line" after its release, which will also include a bonus song. Kerosene Kerosene is Red Vox's third album, surprise released on January 9, 2019. It started as a 5 or 6 song acoustic EP and ended up getting a lot more involved than that, growing to 10 songs and no longer being just acoustic. Vinny described the album as "not a happy album, but it all comes from a real place". Members Mike and Vinny are the two principle and permanent members of Red Vox. They are rounded out live by Joe and Billy who also contribute in the studio. Songs are mostly written by Vinny, but all members contribute ideas. Lyrics are written by both Mike and Vinny. ;Main Lineup ;* Vinny – vocals, guitar, synthesizer, keyboard ;* Mike – percussion ; With ;* Joe – bass, guitar, studio production ;* Billy – keyboard, piano, bass References